Enemy on the Hill (episode)
Enemy on the Hill is the fourth episode in NCIS Season 9 and the 190th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The team must find out who hired a hit-man to kill a Navy Lieutenant Commander while Abby goes through a series of tests and uncovers some startling secrets concerning her own family history which leaves her stunned. Prologue In downtown Washington D.C., reporter Samantha Tate fixes her hair. Seconds later, her cameraman announces that they're set. Taking a deep breath, Tate then remarks that later this week, Congress will be on a $14 billion appropriation for construction of a new class aircraft carrier. She also states that many watchdog groups feel that the money would be better spent at home on schools and infrastructure before asking a Female Passerby for her opinion. The Passerby remarks that's a really difficult question for her to answer and that she doesn't really know what the military needs before stating that's a husband question and that she'd have to talk to him to see how she feels about it. Tate thanks her, remarking that her honesty is refreshing. "Okay, we're good", the cameraman remarks. Once it's over, Tate tells the cameraman or "Chad" about the guy with the camera. It then pans to show a tall man wearing a big cap and glasses with a camera. Tate approaches him, identifying herself and her cameraman as being with ZNN before wondering if they could interview him for the evening news. "No", the man states, walking off. Tate is not willing to give up and asks the man again despite the man demanding that the camera not be pointed at him. The man attempts to cross the road, only to get struck by a van which abruptly stops, its tyres screeching. This causes various people in the area to begin screaming. Seconds later, the camera shows the man lying on the road, unconscious and bleeding. Tate approaches the man and kneels down beside him, yelling for someone to call 911. The camera pans down to examine the man who lies there, his eyes open and face expressionless before revealing that he's carrying a shoulder holster which has a gun with a silencer attached to it. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, with a photo of Paul Marvin Arliss now on the monitor, McGee remarks that it's hard to believe that the guy was an infamous killer and that up until yesterday, Arliss's only claim to fame was a Salesman of the Year as a manufacturer's rep for a furniture company. "He evaded the FBI for years by hiding in plain sight", DiNozzo remarks before stating that in a weird way, they've gotta admire the guy. Gibbs arrives into the bullpen and responds by headslapping DiNozzo before stating that Arliss is a mass-murderer. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Abby learns that she's adopted. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 9 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Danny Sportelli Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Thomas Survoy